


Mark Me As Yours

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Claiming, Fluff, Gentle Dom Magnus Bane, Happy Ending, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Magnus Bane, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Alec wants Magnus to mark him as his but has difficulties saying how. Luckily, Magnus knows just what Alec wants, and Magnus wants nothing more than to do just that.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 32
Kudos: 327
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Mark Me As Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lir_Soracia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/gifts).



> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> Happy birthday, Lir! This is for you. Hope you like your gift.  
> Written for the word prompt weapon.  
> Story warnings: ropes (magical ropes), marking, claiming, mild bloodplay, a dagger is used for that. In a loving and sexy way (I hope).  
> I think this is my first real PWP! Yeah! :)  
> Thanks so much to Regina for the art

“Mark me as yours. Please!” Alec begged desperately, pulling at the magical ropes Magnus had used to tie his hands to the bedpost.

Alec was squirming as Magnus sucked his cock, leaving Alec with no choice but to take it. He loved to feel Magnus’ mouth on him, but he needed more!

Magnus pulled off Alec’s cock, making Alec both whimper at the loss and his cock drip pre-come from excitement that Magnus might do as he had begged for.

“You’re not in control here, darling,” Magnus reprimanded.

However, despite his words and even though Alec was the one tied to the bed Magnus complied because he would never deny Alec anything. Besides, Magnus loved to mark Alec as his!

Magnus moved up and sucked a mark into Alec’s skin by his deflect rune, making Alec moan wantonly. Magnus loved to mark Alec over his runes; making it clear his claim to Alec came before the Clave and even the Angels!

“Please! More!” Alec begged desperately, sounding wrecked.

Magnus saw the slight haze in Alec’s eyes, indicating he had surrendered to his pleasure, to him. The thought that Alec gave all of himself to him like this was intoxicating.

“More marks or different marks?”

Alec blushed as he struggled to speak. Magnus knew that meant Alec wanted something new that he was afraid to ask for.

“Deeper marks?”

Alec nodded frantically, “Yes! Please.”

“Deeper as in draw blood?” Magnus asked to be sure.

Magnus got excited and overwhelmed just thinking about Alec wanting him to do that. That kind of trust, that kind of claim.

“Yes! Please! Make me _bleed_ for you,” Alec said enthusiastically, blushing furiously but clearly too turned on by the idea to stop now.

Alec had a fascination with Magnus’ dagger collection so, playing a hunch, Magnus magic’d a small silver dagger into his hand. Alec’s eyes darkened with desire.

“Shall I mark you with this?” Magnus asked in a voice heavy from lust and emotions, caressing Alec’s cheek with the tip of the weapon, the touch soft and not breaking skin.

Alec shivered and his breath caught as he got out, “Yes, please!”

Magnus let the dagger dance over Alec’s skin, drawing needy moans from him. When he finally did draw blood, making a small M on Alec’s chest, it was the gesture, the trust, the claim, that had both men balancing close to the edge.

Magnus didn’t last long when he entered Alec. Seeing the M cut into Alec’s chest excited them both. Alec came first, untouched, and seeing how turned on this claim made Alec had Magnus quickly follow.

Later, snuggled up in bed together, Magnus mumbled soft words of love as he kissed the top of Alec’s head. Magnus had healed the cut, but Alec had wanted a mark to remain. Magnus was overwhelmed by the trust and love Alec had in him. He would gladly claim Alec in any way possible, proud to show the world that Alec belonged to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story please leave a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos).  
> If you are into possessive or dominating Magnus you have come to the right profile:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609  
> Captive Angels; Victorious Demons (in the Rise and Fall of Idris series), the Broken Angel series, I Love The Way You Make Me Hurt, You Belong To Me, Catch Me When I Fall.....are just a few of my D/s Malec stories so happy reading (check all tags and warnings first). I write this theme **a lot** ;)


End file.
